Suffering
by Firelizard46
Summary: It started out as an ordinary day for Matt and Mello to try and pass their time waiting for their lover L to return. It all goes wrong before the day is over. Will L come back to find out his lovers are dead?


"AHHHH! Mello! It hurts! Please, Mello, make it stop!" Matt screams.

"I know Matt. I wish I could take away your pain. Just hang on a little longer," I say, brushing Matt's bangs off his face.

_Why did this have to happen to him? It started out a normal day_, I thought to myself as I watch Watari work on Matt's severely cut leg.

*Flashback*

"I cannot wait to see what's for lunch today," Matt says as we walk into Wammy's House after running laps around the lake.

"I don't care about what's for lunch. I hope they have my chocolate for after lunch," I say, smiling at Matt.

"You and your chocolate. I swear one day it's all going to catch up to you, and I cannot wait to see you then," Matt says, shaking his head while smiling.

"You're going to end up trying to be a hero like on your video games and get hurt," I said, patting his sweatshirt pocket that has his PSP in it.

"At least I'll go out in a blaze of glory," Matt says, which instantly makes me frown. "Hey, Mells, don't do that. You know I'm just joking."

"Well, I don't find it funny," I say, backing away when he tries to hug me.

"I'm sorry, Mells. You know I'm not going to leave you," Matt says, holding his arms open for me, which I instantly walk into. Matt curls his arms around me and rests his chin on my shoulder as I bury my face into his neck.

"Why did he go, Matt?" I ask, referring to our other lover, L.

"He said it was an urgent case and that he'd be home soon. You know that. I'm sure he'll be home tonight," Matt says, rubbing my back.

"Mello, Matt, you might want to hurry or your lunch will get cold," Roger says, walking around the corner.

"Any word?" Matt asks, which makes me peek up.

"Not yet, Matt. He'll call soon," Roger says, which makes me bury my head back into Matt's neck.

"Let's go eat so you can get your beloved chocolate," Matt says, pulling back from me and smiling. "You can even have my chocolate."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," Matt says before pulling me off to where the dining room is. We have the rest of the day off from studies after lunch, so Matt and I decided to enjoy the nice weather and sit out by the lake.

"I miss him," I say, staring out at the forest on the other side of the lake.

"I know you do, Mells. I do too," Matt says, pulling me against him after shutting off his game. "I heard some kids talking at lunch about a wolf being spotted around here. We need to go in before it gets dark."

"Can we stay out for a little longer? It's not supposed to get dark for a few hours yet," I say, moving to sit between Matt's legs with my back pressed to his chest.

"Of course we can, Mells," Matt says, wrapping his arms around me. I lean into him and smile but soon start to doze.

"I love you, Matty," I say before completely dozing off. I wake a while later to Matt shaking me really hard.

"We need to go in now," Matt says, looking around, which makes me look around and notice it is pitch black out. "I ended up dozing off too."

"Let me fold the blanket real quick," I say, standing up and grabbing the blanket. Right as I grab a hold of the blanket, we hear a loud growl from just down the river bank from us.

"Shit," Matt says, moving to stand between me and where the growl came from.

"Matt," I stuttered out, clutching the back of his shirt. "He's blocking our way to the house."

"When I say run, you run towards the road. Hopefully someone will be out this late," Matt says.

"I'm not leaving you, Matt," I say, clutching his shirt tighter.

"I'll be right behind you. You are to run to the road and not stop until you get there. If there is no one going down the road, you are to follow it until you get to the house. Do you understand?" Matt says, his voice completely serious for once.

"But," I say before he stops me.

"Mello, I need you to run and not look back. I'll be right behind you," Matt says. "Now, RUN!" I don't hesitate before turning and running as fast as I can, hoping Matt didn't lie to me and is right behind me. I can hear him behind me but also something large following me as well.

"Ah," I say, tripping and falling, but Matt grabs my arm and pulls me to continue running.

"Come on, Mells. You need to run faster," Matt says, pushing me in front of him.

"We're not going to make it, Matt. It's catching up," I cry, trying to run even faster.

"Keep going, Mello," I hear Matt say before I hear him stop running.

"Matt!" I cry, turning to look back at him.

"Keep going, Mells, and don't look back," Matt says as he picks up a thick branch. I pause for a second but continue running as fast as I can to the road.

_Please, let someone be out driving this late. Matt needs help_, I think to myself as I hear the sound of the branch hitting something thick and solid, which leads to a loud animal yelp. I then hear a very loud human scream of pain right before I run right into the middle of the road and almost got hit by a car.

"Hey, are you ok?" a voice I recognize asks as two people step out of the car.

"L," I say before collapsing to my knees.

"Mello? Oh, dear god, Mello. What are you doing out here?" L asks, kneeling in front of me and looking me over for injuries.

"Mat… Wolf…," I gasp out, pointing to where I had just been running from.

"Watari, stay with Mello," L says, standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Don't leave me," I say as I start to sob.

"It'll be safer for you to stay here. I'll be back before you know it," L says, hugging me before having me sit in the passenger seat of the car. I watch as L and Watari exchange some words before L walks back over to where I am sitting.

"Please don't go," I sob as he kneels next to me.

"I have to go to Matt. He could be really injured right now," L says, rubbing his knuckle across my cheek.

"What if the wolf is still there? He could attack you," I say, grasping a hold of his shirt.

"I'll be fine, baby. I'll come back to you, and I'll have our other lover with me," L says, kissing my forehead real quick before getting up and running off to where Matt is.

"It's going to be ok, Matt. He'll be back soon with Matt, and we'll head home," Watari says as I stare out the direction that L and Matt is and silently cry. I was just starting to relax when I hear the sound of a gunshot.

"What was that?" I ask as Watari gets out of the car and looks off to where the gunshot came from, where L and Matt are. I quickly get out of the car when I see L walking towards us with Matt in his arms bridal style. "Matt! L!"

"Watari, we need to get back to Wammy's House, now. He's got a large gash on his leg. Mello, open the back door to the car, please," L says, holding Matt close. I quickly move to do as L said. Once L climbs into the back with Matt, I climb in next to him and finally get a good look at Matt, who's out cold in L's arms.

"Matt," I say, trying not to cry as I grasp one of his hands in mine.

"He passed out right before we got to the car. He's in a lot of pain and will be on crutches for a while, but he'll be fine, Mello," L says, using his arm he took out from under Matt's legs to pull me closer. "Why were you guys out here so late?"

"It's all my fault," I sob, burying my face against Matt's hand.

"Why do you say that, Mello?" L asks, rubbing my arm.

"I wanted to sit outside and fell asleep," I sob.

"It's… not… your… fault," Matt suddenly gasps out, squeezing my hand.

"Yes, it is, Matt. You got hurt because of me," I sob.

"I… fell… asleep… too," Matt gasps out, resting his head against L's shoulder.

"It's no one's fault," L says, kissing my temple before kissing Matt's forehead.

*End Flashback*

"Hold on, Matt, babe. It's almost done, and then you can sleep after I give something for the pain," L says, brushing his hand through Matt's hair, which means he brushed his hand against mine.

"Well, I'm all done. The good news is that it's not infected. I did have to clean it really good and stitch it, but he'll be just fine in a couple weeks," Watari says, placing a bandage on his leg, over the newly stitched cut.

"Is it ok if I move him to our room?" L asks Watari.

"As long as you are careful of his leg, yes, you may," Watari says, smiling.

"Take your pain pill, and then I'll move you to our room, babe. I want you both close to me tonight. I just got back and almost lost you two," L says, handing Matt his pill and a glass of water. After Matt took his pill, L picks him up carefully and carries him to our room. I rush ahead and pull the blanket down on the bed before getting out sleep shorts for Matt, L, and myself. L lays Matt down and helps him change while I get a wet rag to wipe the dirt off Matt's arms and face. After we finish, Matt is sound asleep.

"That must have been a strong pain pill. Then again, he hasn't slept much since you left," I say, relaxing against L as he holds me close.

"I hate that you two don't sleep well without me here. I think I'll take you guys with me next time," L says, sitting down on the couch in our room and pulling me down onto his lap.

"Really?" I ask, yawning.

"Really, baby. I don't want you out of my sight again. If I hadn't been heading home today, I… I don't even want to think of what could have happened to you guys," L says, holding me close while looking at Matt. "Are you ready for bed?" I nod as I yawn again. L picks me up and lays me down beside Matt. He then walks to the other side and climbs in, reaching his arm across Matt to lay on my side as I face him and Matt.

"I love you," I say, reaching across Matt and clasping a hold of L's night shirt he had decided to wear.

"I love you, too, baby," L says.

"I love you both. Now shut up and go to sleep," Matt mumbles, curling against L.

"Love you too, Matt," L and I say at the same time before we all dozed off.


End file.
